Northern Downpour Sends Its Love
by co2lneededzs
Summary: The fact that Eponine begins shivering while they're all lying in bed together is the first sign that something isn't right. (or: Combeferre worries too much, Eponine gets sick, and Enjolras sleeps for far too long.) EponinexEnjolrasxCombeferre mild language.


The fact that Eponine begins shivering while they're all lying in bed together is the first sign that something isn't right. It's almost impossible to be cold in their bed. Enjolras is like a freaking space heater, and Eponine is very clingy when she's asleep, which means that there is a lot of trapped body heat. So the fact that Eponine is shivering is a very bad thing. She's flailing around a lot, which prompts Combeferre to turn onto his right side and smooth back the hair from her forehead. She's sweaty and clammy, and he's really worried about her, because even though he can't tell what her approximate temperature is, he's sure it's too high. He sits up, trying not to jostle the bed too much, because Enjolras hasn't been sleeping much lately, and this is the first time in three days he's actually fallen asleep in their bed. Somehow, Combeferre manages scoot out of the middle and make his way to Eponine's side of the bed without waking either of them. He crouches down near her face, and puts his hand to her forehead again. She seems to have gotten even warmer, and he's genuinely worried about her. He lightly shakes her shoulder while whispering her name. She wakes up with a low groan, her eyes blinking open. She wraps her arms around his neck, and tries to get as close to him as possible. She whimpers a little, and rasps out "Ferre, I think I'm sick." He shushes her, and picks her up as quietly as possible. Her arms tighten around his neck as he carries her from the bedroom into the main room, placing her on the couch before getting her a glass of water and some Tylenol. She's shivering even more when he gets back to her, and even though he's worried that moving her was a bad plan, Enjolras really needs to sleep, and they can't risk him waking up to a sick, shivering Eponine. She whimpers on the couch, and tries to burrow into the cushions. Combeferre takes a deep breath, and collects as many blankets as he can, layering them on top of her. Once she is sufficiently covered, he gingerly lifts her head, and sits on the couch, laying her head in his lap and stroking her sweaty hair. She leans into him, and eventually falls into a restless sleep with his hand still in her hair. They remain there until Enjolras wakes up three hours later. He looks confused as he pads out of their room and is markedly less so when he sees Combeferre and Eponine on the couch, her eyes closed, and him looking at her with so much concern written across his features. Enjolras leans against the door frame and is about to speak when Combeferre's head shoots up, his face stern, shaking his head. Enjolras smiles at him and shuffles over to the couch, pressing his lips to Combeferre's. He looks down at the girl with her head in his boyfriend's lap and leans down to kiss her forehead. She stirs, but doesn't wake up, and Enjolras sinks into a nearby chair. He watches as Combeferre cards his fingers through their girlfriend's hair. Eponine whimpers and nudges her head against Combeferre's thigh. Combeferre moves one of his hands to rub her back, and the other comes up the press against her forehead. He looks at Enjolras and pushes up his glasses before murmuring "Her fever has gone down considerably. If we just let her rest, she should be fine by tomorrow."

His hand finds its way back into her hair, and he and Enjolras sit in a silence punctuated by Eponine's whimpers. Enjolras looks like he's about ready to get up and find something productive to do when Eponine's eyes flutter open and she groans out Combeferre's name. He watches as she leans up to whisper in 'Ferre's ear. Combeferre's mouth quirks into a smile as he lifts her off his lap, picks her up and carries her back to their bedroom. Enjolras gets up and follows them, hovering by the door as Combeferre puts Eponine in the middle of their bed, sliding her under the blankets before slipping in beside her. He gives Enjolras a pointed look, and even though he has wasted far too much of the day sleeping, he clambers back into bed on the other side of Eponine. She wraps her arms around him, and burrows into his chest as Combeferre snakes his arms around her waist, pressing close behind her. They fall asleep tangled up in each other, the sick, shivering girl pressed between the two men.

She wakes up first the next day, her skin covered in dry sweat. She groans and pushes Combeferre and Enjolras off her. She scowls at them when their eyes focus on her sitting up in bed. "I fucking hate being in the middle. You two are too fucking warm." She stretches and nudges Enjolras off the bed as Combeferre stifles his laughter. She rolls over and puts her feet on the floor by Enjolras' chest, stepping over him to make her way to the bathroom. Combeferre watches as she slams the door shut and turns the water on. He looks down at Enjolras on the floor, and he stands up, going over to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. Combeferre presses a kiss to Enjolras' lips, and smiles at him. "I think she's better."

Enjolras glares at him, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe I slept all day yesterday. I can't believe you let me sleep all day yesterday." Combeferre rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Enjolras, you needed to sleep yesterday. Not sleeping for three days isn't healthy or normal. You are going to kill yourself."

Enjolras narrows his eyes at him and is about to protest when Eponine slinks in clad in only a towel. She rolls her eyes as she starts pawing through drawers, muttering about how she hates being sick. Combeferre places his hand on her forehead, trying of she's still feverish. She sighs and taps her foot as her boyfriend examines her, squirming a little as he takes his sweet time to make sure she's gotten over whatever sickness she had yesterday. She locks eyes with Enjolras and smiles at him, sticking out her tongue when Combeferre tells her to. When he tells her she's looks much better, she mutters "I could have told you that," but she still reaches up to wrap him in a hug and whisper a "Thank you," in his ear. Enjolras can't bear to be left out of their hug, so he wraps his arms around Combeferre, and rests his chin on his shoulder. Combeferre is completely content to be sandwiched in between the two them, and he smiles as Enjolras' hand snakes its way up to play with Eponine's hair, and she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. He knows that Enjolras would work himself to death if he was given the opportunity, and Eponine would forget about the little things like eating if it weren't for him, but he loves the two, and even when Eponine is sick, and Enjolras is tired, he knows that there is nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
